


Love Bites, Love Bleeds

by ScrapperInBlack (Cell0113)



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell0113/pseuds/ScrapperInBlack
Summary: He's always planned around the important events in her life. But sometimes, life happens and plans don't mean anything.If nothing else, he'd always put her first, and he always will.





	Love Bites, Love Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or do I keep coming up with sad stuff for this fandom?  
> What the hell me, chill with the feels!
> 
> Completely un-beta'd, I spit this up in like 2 hours after inspiration struck me like a freaking lightning bolt.

Megamind just barely withheld a giddy chuckle as he popped the lock on the balcony door.

The police bulletin had yet to be broadcast about his latest escape, and he was rather eager to get the latest scheme underway after having been forced to spend longer than usual stuck in prison. Stupid Metro Man and his stupid super strength, he was lucky he healed quite a bit more efficiently than mere humans else he'd have been in traction a great deal longer.

Ugh, the term alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

The super villain quietly tip toed into the empty apartment, edging around the large couch. Oh good, Miss Ritchi had gotten his apology gift, she'd been so very cross when he accidentally set the previous sectional on fire. He hadn't been aware the leather was synthetic...

As he skirted around the heavy glass coffee table, a small noise had him falling still, posture tensing as his hand hovered by his De-Gun. Miss Ritchi wasn't supposed to be home from work for another hour, the apartment was empty- Wasn't it?

There were bugs and surveillance scattered about the place, ever since that incident where Minion had caught her coming out of the shower it was deemed an unfortunate necessity, but he'd made a point to keep such things out of the more personal portions of her place of residence. It did leave some blind spots though...

Brow furrowing, Megamind carefully loosened the De-Gun in its holster, hand resting carefully on the grip as he slowly made his way deeper into the apartment.

Nothing hiding away in the kitchen area, the small entry way looked clear-

He stilled as he heard that sound again, coming from down the short hall where the reporter's bedroom and bathroom lay. What even was that noise? It wasn't falling water, or even something dripping, it sounded almost like... A voice? Maybe?

Edging down the hall, carefully avoiding the one creaking floorboard, he peeked into the open bathroom door before moving on towards the bedroom.

The door wasn't hanging open, merely cracked, but it was enough for him to be able to hear that noise again. It was soft, definitely a voice, not saying anything he could make out, but that didn't mean anything. He didn't have Metro Man's super hearing after all, though his audial senses were a great deal more impressive than the average human.  
Still, better to be cautious, just in case.  
If it was another blasted burglar, he was going to be dehydrating the wretched crook with extreme prejudice-!

A gentle touch had the door swinging open a small measure more, just enough for the blue alien to peek in through the crack.  
And there he froze, brow furrowing in confusion and concern at seeing his favorite kidnappee curled up on her bed, still in her rumpled pa-jay-mahs with her back to the door. Her shoulders shuddered, and his eyes widened as he heard that sound again, soft and breathless and ending in a low tone that was almost painful.

Green eyes flitted around the room, noting the cell phone left to lie on the floor next to the small vanity as though dropped, narrowly missing the trash bin set to the side. A nice dress and jacket set was hanging from the folding screen in the corner, untouched though it had obviously been laid out for her work day.  
She lay on top of the bedding, almost like she'd simply flopped down there.

He couldn't see any crumpled tissues or medicine like the last time she'd been sick, he didn't know what to make of the scene before him.  
Really, there was only one way to get answers, though he was getting a bad feeling about this whole... Thing...

"Miss Ritchi...?"

There was a soft, hitched noise, her breath catching, and Megamind felt his brow furrow deeper in concern as the woman tightened her curl atop the bedding, making a quiet low noise that reminded him far too much of an animal in pain.

"...go 'way, Megamind. Not in the m-mood..."

Her voice was so quiet, and did she just stutter-?

Properly holstering the De-Gun, Megamind cautiously edged his way into the room, wary of intruding on the woman's privacy but also really not liking how she was sounding.

"Miss Ritchi, I must admit, of all your attempts to foil my kidnapping of your person, this is the most perplexing..."

He trailed off, expecting some kind of reaction, a rebuttal or a curse, even a pillow hurled at his sizable head, but Roxanne simply made that low noise again and curled up tighter in her place atop the bed. The alien hesitated, twiddling his fingers anxiously before slowly stepping up to the bed, coming around to face the woman.

And felt something in him twist as he finally saw her face.

Her brilliant blue eyes were squeezed shut, red rimmed and swollen looking, and even at a distance, he could see the faint streaks of tears on her face, a dark spot on the sheets beneath her head where they had gathered. The delicate bow of her lips was twisted and pressed into a pained grimace, and as he watched, her shoulders shuddered again and he saw her mouth twitch as another soft noise escaped her.

She had something hugged to her chest, a frame of some kind, a photograph maybe...

He glanced swiftly around the room, his photographic memory quickly pinpointing what was missing.  
It was indeed a photograph, one he'd seen a few times in the front room before he'd made a flippant remark during a kidnapping and gotten quite a sound slap, one of the very few times the reporter had ever lashed out at him.

A much younger Roxanne in a funny black robe and flat topped cap, smiling and holding aloft a roll of paper while confetti rained down from out of frame, an older man that shared her bright eyes and wide grin hugging her from the side while a similarly aged woman bearing those same wide curves laughed behind them.

It hadn't taken much research to find out that the woman had been her mother, still in good health and happy before what had been thought to be a bout of pneumonia turned out to be advanced lung cancer.  
Which made it logical to assume the man was her father...

"...Roxanne?"

A hiccuping noise, and Megamind flinched back as the woman made a long drawn out noise of pure agony, curling up in a fetal position as fresh tears spilled free.

This was bad, and not his kind of bad.

A brief moment of fidgeting, unsure of what to do, and Megamind moved back around the bed, hesitating before gently laying a hand on Roxanne's shivering shoulder. She shuddered at the contact, and he almost pulled back when she lifted her head from her huddle to peer up at him through her messy bangs, eyes glistening with tears and pain and God, Roxanne Ritchi was NEVER supposed to look so broken.

He was moving before his big brain could catch up, sitting down on the bed beside her, and suddenly she was up and he had his arms full as she buried her face against his chest, shaking like a leaf in a windstorm as she sobbed. He remembered when he was younger, when the Warden had been less of a guard and more of a parent, when his Uncles would scoop him up after stumbling due to his top heavy build, when Minion coaxed him into cheering up after a plot fell through once again. His hands moved without him consciously deciding, one gently cupping the back of her head as the other curled around to her back to rub soft circles between her shoulder blades.

"There you go, it's okay, it's okay, just let it out..."

The choked sobs caught, and he bit down on his lower lip as she crushed herself against him, all but vanishing in the voluminous folds of his cape as she let out the most heart breaking wail he had ever heard, mostly muffled against his spandex and leather clad chest. He waited until the painful sound had faded back into sobbing, vaguely aware that he had shifted where he sat to curl his long limbs protectively around her.

Shifting his hand, he flicked on the communication watch, waiting for the click before speaking quietly into the sensitive microphone.

"Minion, Code: Cancel the Ee-Vil Plot."

"Sir?"

"Code: You heard me, Minion. Not today."

Roxanne gave an especially loud hiccuping sob, and there was silence on the other end of the line for a long moment.

"Code: Should I bring some tea, Sir?"

"Code: That's a very good idea, Minion."

"Code: Be right there, Sir."

There was a click as the line was closed, and Megamind adjusting his position to better hold his favorite kidnappee, petting one hand through her hair and unconsciously starting to rock slightly in place, just like he remembered the Warden doing for him when he was very small.

Ee-Vil plots could wait for another day. For right now, this was much more important.


End file.
